During surgical procedures, especially where general anesthesia is used, the patient is often lying on his or her back, with the eyes and face exposed. The patient's eyelids may not be fully closed during the surgery, and, in a number of procedures, it is desirable to have the eyelids open in order to observe the eyes in monitoring the effects of anesthesia. However, it is not uncommon for the patient to sustain some eye injury during the surgery from the various apparatus and monitoring devices located near the head and back. The most common such injury is corneal abrasion, which may be painful, and, if not treated, may lead to serious eye infection and possible permanent corneal injury. The abrasive eye injury may be caused by instruments, fingers, arms, dressings, face masks, apparatus tubing or other materials inadvertently contacting the delicate surface of the eye. In other cases, various liquids utilized during surgery may inadvertently be dripped into the eyes, or blood may flow into the eyes, particularly during a tonsillectomy and the like, all of which may be very injurious or toxic to the delicate eye membranes. It is to the elimination of these problems that the present invention is directed, whereby the eyes are protected both from contact by abrasion causing materials as well as from liquids or other foreign objects which may contact the eye thereby causing injury.